


Something New

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apples, F/F, Femslash, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece written For Red Swan Queen Week 2015 Drabbletag Prompt "Apple"</p>
<p>Regina has new bubble bath, Ruby and Emma have something new too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

When Regina came into the bedroom she brought the fresh scent of apples with her. She had just gotten out of the bath. Her hair was up wrapped in on purple towel, another was wrapped around her.

Ruby and Emma were in bed, under the covers.

“Wow you smell good,” Ruby said.

“New bubble bath” Regina smiled. “You two look guilty. What are you up to?”

Emma and Ruby looked at each other then back to Regina. “Us? Nothing.” Emma said a little too forcefully.

Eyes narrowed in suspicion Regina went to the bed, on Emma's side, and swept back the sheets.

Sure enough Emma and Ruby were naked, a vibrator in Ruby's hand.

"We were trying out something new too," Ruby giggled.

Emma reached and tugged loose Regina's towel, it fell to the floor.

Regina joined them on the bed, her apple-scented skin intoxicating.

Ruby turned on the toy.


End file.
